1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to technologies for providing an input/output circuit, an input/output network, and an input/output system including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device consists of an input/output circuit for inputting and outputting a signal from and to an external element, for example, such as a host, through a pad. In this regard, a reflected signal is generated due to an impedance mismatch between the inside and outside of a pad of a semiconductor device. Therefore, the semiconductor device performs impedance matching by providing a termination resistor near the pad.